


Ain't it Good to Know

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: there were a lot of voices on the phone, but only one person there with her
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Ain't it Good to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Townes. Deserves. More. Love.
> 
> (Also I don't own anything)

"Ms. Harmon, I'm here from the Lexington Herald-Leader" his voice had rung out, strong and clear above the din. "Our readers back home in Kentucky would like to know if it's true? That you're here all alone?"

Beth couldn't have held back if she tried. She fairly flew back to the crowd of reporters, ignoring her handler, the cameras, everything. Her answer was as clear as it was unspoken as she flung herself into his arms. _Not anymore._

The next hour or so was a blur. Explaining everything to her State Department guard, getting them back to the hotel, ordering a frankly ridiculous amount of room service. Eating in a way she hadn't since she got to Russia, appetite brought roaring back by the feeling of safety Townes brought with him. And then came the bit she had been dreading. The part where they talked. But, she discovers with something shocked and joyful, if they broke each other's hearts back then, then this is where they heal. Warmth and comfort settle in Beth next to the food and the tea. The last thing she remembers is the softness of Townes's sweater against her cheek.

There's a hand gently jostling her elbow, and she stirs. Townes' face swims into view, smiling softly. He's holding a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?"

"It's late. Lady, you were out," he answers, fond and perhaps the slightest bit mocking. Like a big brother, maybe.

The phone rings, breaking the hotel-room-softness of the moment.

"I'll get it," Townes says, having been briefed last night on Beth's orders not to answer the phone. "Drink your coffee."

She focuses on the caffeine while Townes is on the phone, until her waves her over.

It's Benny. Not even just Benny; it's Benny and Harry and Mike and Matt and Hilton and Arthur. She grins even as tears threaten.

For her. They did this for her, and she wants to ask "how?" and "why? but there's chess to talk about and Townes brings over the board just as the guys ask if she has it handy. Oh but she's happy he's here.

_The first time she resigned in a tournament, way back in Vegas, way back before Benny was anything but a pain in her ass, she hadnt resigned to him. Benny hadn't earned her surrender then, only her king, so she had bit her tongue and called up the face of the only person who had deserved it before speed chess in Ohio and stuck out her hand._

__

__

_Before even that though, in a school gymnasium, she had been offered her first draw and looked up, lost, to see Townes shaking his head._

She does not look up now. She just sees the slow back and forth movement in a Kentucky high school gym, the same way she had seen Shaibel's face in Vegas. She doesn't know what Townes would do if she looked now. She does know he has faith in her, the same way he did then. He would not have come all this way, would not have helped to gather the boys for her otherwise.

Play continues. She wins.

She's a bit ashamed to admit it later, but she forgets about Townes for a moment. She forgets about everything but the black king between Borgov's palm and hers, about everything but the cheers because she's done it, she's really done it. She loses herself in the enthusiastic mob outside of the hall and then-Townes.

She needs to find him because in the end it doesn't matter that Borgov didn't do what he was supposed to. What matters is that she won, and he was there. She turns back from the door of the town car, searching wildly and thank goodness he's so tall, stands head and shoulders above the rest. He smiles, proud, and snaps the picture while she's still unguarded (what else is new?). 

Then she's grinning at him and sliding into the car with the flashbulb still blinding behind her eyelids and whatever happens next- 

She's not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO THE TAGS ARE HERE


End file.
